Dragão de Sangue
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: O marido de Ginny tenta matá.la mas Draco salva.a embora ela o tenha trocado por outro há uns meses atrás. Mas será que ela o trocou mesmo? E que farão quando se encontrarem sozinhos numa cabana no meio da floresta?
1. Dragão de Sangue

(¯·.(¯·.(¯·.Dragão de Sangue.·´¯).·´¯).·´¯)

-Sua vaca! Tu ainda o amas, depois de tudo o que te dei, depois de tudo o que fiz por ti, tu ainda amas aquele filho de uma vaca! Eu ajudei-te quando não tinhas nada, a tua família estava morta, estavas sem nada na vida, eras apenas uma miserável defensora de Muggles... mas eu abri o meu coração, a minha casa e casei contigo. E esta é a forma como me pagas?- Marcus Flint disse, gritando com ela.

-Achavas mesmo que eu poderia te amar?- ela deu uma gargalhada- Não podes ser tão parvo. Eu nunca poderia amar-te. Não és nada comparado com ele! Eu nunca te pedi nada e tu forçaste-me a casar contigo!

A raiva dele cresceu e ele apertou as suas mãos á volta do pálido pescoço dela. Ele queria faze-la sofrer tanto quanto ele estava sofrendo. Ele amava-a mas se ele não a podia ter então Draco Malfoy também não a teria.

-Eu vou matar-te!- e dito isto ele forçou-se a estrangula-la.

-Draco...- ela chorou num sussurro enquanto que um pequeno raio de luar iluminava a cara dela por vagos segundos. Ouvi-la dizer o nome dele fê-lo ainda mais furioso. Como é que ela se atrevia? Finalmente, vendo-a fechar os olhos e perdendo as forças, ele largou o pescoço suave dela e desmaterializou-se, deixando-a sozinha e inconsciente no meio da floresta com as grossas gotas de chuva que provinham da pior tempestade dos últimos anos cobrindo o corpo ensaguentado e fraco de Ginny Weasley.

(¯·..·´¯)

A alguns quilometros dali, Draco dormia pacificamente quando: "Draco..." um suave sussurro atravessou-lhe o pensamento e a imagem de uma mulher caindo no chão apareceu-lhe como um sonho. Ele abriu os olhos de repente. "Ginny!" o seu cerebro gritou. Ela precisava de ajuda. Ele mudou de roupa rapidamente e tentou se concentrar. Ele tinha a ouvido, ela precisava dele mas onde estava ela? Ele olhou para a janela. A tempestade estava cada vez pior e ele entrou em panico por sabes que ela estava algures desprotegida sob aquela tempestade.

"Tenta te lembrar Malfoy!" ele ordenou-se. "A floresta...a Floresta Negra!2 ele concluiu e desmaterializou-se.

(¯·..·´¯)

Ele olhou assustado para o pequeno corpo á sua frente. Ela tinha sangue por todo o lado e estava respirando com dificuldade. Ele ergueu-a nos braços.

"Pensa Draco... não a podes levar para a Mansão, Marcus ia encontra-la lá! A Cabana! È aqui perto e ninguém alem dos Malfoy sabe da sua existência!" ele lembrou-se. Ele segurou-a com força contra ele e caminhou através da floresta, com o vento lhe batendo fortemente, a chuva fazendo a travessia ainda mais difícil mas ela estava morrendo e ele não a podia deixar morrer.

(¯·..·´¯)

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e a dor atravessou-lhe o corpo. Ela gritou e sentou-sa na larga cama. Ela olhou á sua volta. "Onde estou?" ela pensou. O quarto estava um pouco escuro, era apenas iluminado por duas velas. Haviam quadros de lugares escuros e arrepiantes na parede do quarto esférico. A cama, igualmente redonda. Tinha lençois de seda estavam manchados com o que ela reconheceu como sangue, o seu sangue. Ela depois olhou para os seus braços e pernas e notou que estava nua. Ela puxou os lençois para cima dela quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir.

(¯·..·´¯)

Ele estava observando o vento abanando as ásvores com uma força furiosa mas os seus pensamentos estavam centras noutras coisas. Quando ele finalmente havia chegado á cabana, ele tinha colocado Ginny na cama e lhe tirado as roupas pois estavam molhadas. Foi aí que ele notou. Na sua pele suave e pálida estava um Dragão, um enorme Dragão ocupando todas as suas costas. O problema era que esse Dragão era uma cicatriz que abria e sangrava sempre que ele a tocava. Ele tinha-a visto contorcer-se com dores enquanto ele a despia.

"Como é que ele pôde?"ele pensou. Ele conhecia aquele feitiço: Adlictatius Proditorum, era magia negra. O feitiço era semelhante ao que Voldemort tinha usado para chamar os seus Devoradores da Morte. No entanto, este era mais cruel. Era suposto fazer com que a pessoa que o possuisse uma dor ainda pior do quea da Maldição Cruciatus mas apenas quando era tocada pelo Minationis. Um Dominus, a pessoa que lançava o feitiço, queria que o Proseco, a pessoa que havia recebido a cicatriz, se mantivesse afastado do Minationis. O Miniationis podia ser mais do que uma pessoa. O Proseco tinha um cicatriz, a Vulnus, que podia ter muitas formas e ia se abrir e sangrar sempre que o Minationis tocava o Proseco. A Vulnus da Ginny era um Dragão.

"Não o posso culpar! Com uma mulher como ela, é obvio que ele queria garantir que ela não o trai. Assim, quando ela estiver com outro homem, ela vai lembrar-se que é cadasa." Ele pensou enquanto as imagens de Ginny agarrada a Marcus na maldita festa de Pansy lhe ocupavam a cabeça. A dor de ver a mulher que ele amava e que tinha confiado com outra pessoa ainda era muito recente. Na altura ele não conseguiu acreditar nos seus olhos. A mukher que lhe havia jurado amor eterno partia-lhe o coração em pedaços. Como é que ela podia lhe ter feito aquilo. Ainda na noite anterior haviam estado juntos, na sua cama, na sua mansão e ele nem desconfiára. As memórias foram interrompidas por um grito vindo do quarto.

"Ela acordou!" ele disse a si mesmo, caminhando para a porta do quarto. Ele abriu-a lentamente e viu-a enrolar-se nos lençois de seda. Ele notou a nudez do pequeno e belo corpo dela através do lençol, iluminado pelas fracas chamas das velas.

-Acordaste.

-Onde estou? Como sabias que eu... Como me encontraste?- ela perguntou. "Será que me ouviu chamá-lo?"pensou ela.

-Estamos na cabana dos Malfoy na Floresta Negra! Eu não sabia que precisavas de ajuda!- ele disse tentando parecer sereno. "Vais arder no Inferno se continuas mentindo dessa maneira." o seu cerebro avisou-o e ele quase riu com o seu pensamento.- e além disso eu não sabia onde estavas, simplesmente vinha para aqui quando te encontrei!- "Meu grande Mentiroso!"

-Oh! Está bem.- "Então ele não me ouviu chamá-lo" ela pensou tristemente. Ela esperava que ele tivesse sabido que ela estava em perigo, que de alguma maneira o amor que ela sentia por ele a tivesse ajudado.- De qualquer maneira, obrigado!

-Eu posso não gostar de ti nem do teu estúpido marido mas eu nunca nego ajuda a uma mulher indefesa!- "Pois, não gostas dela! Quem pensas que enganas?" ele disse a si mesmo silenciosamente.

-Claro!- ela estava se sentindo pior a cada minuto que passava. Como é que ele podia ser tão...frio? "Não o podes culpar, pois não? Deixaste-o sem lhe dizer nada e casaste com o Flint!" uma pequena voz disse vinda do fundo da sua mente. "Mas ele iria para Azkaban e provávelmente iria levar o Beijo do Dementor se eu não fizesse o que fiz! Tudo o que fiz foi por ele!" ela defendeu-se "Pois, mas eel não sabe pois não?" a vozinha contradisse.

-Falando de marido, bonita tatuagem que tens!- ele escarneceu sorrindo enquanto que ela apertava os lençois para se conseguir tapar melhor. - Não o censuro, com uma mulher como tu, ele tem razão em ter a certeza que te lembras que és casada quando...digamos...te encontras com outros..."senhores"!- ele disse e viu os olhos dela abrirem um pouco mais em choque com o comentário.

-Como te atreve...

-Mas diz-me, estou curioso, porquê um Dragão? Ele continuou sem prestar atenção ao que ela ia dizer.

-Primeiro, eu não visito senhores nenhuns, segundo, acerca do dragão...- ela tremeu. "DracoSabe-Tudo Malfoy ainda não percebeu! Ela revirou os olhos com o seu pensamento.- Acho que é obvio!- ela acabou olhando-o nos olhos profundamente.

Ele sentiu-se fraco com o olhar dela. Ela ainda o afectava mais do que ela imaginava e mais do que ele desejava. "Sê forte Malfoy, ela só está tentando te seduzir como já fez antes."

-Pois, de qualquer maneira não é da minha conta!- ele disse, dirigindo-se para a porta – As tuas roupas estão na cadeira! Se quiseres comer, chama a Gaffy, o elfo doméstico. Eu vou para o meu escritório.

-É da tua conta! Este horrível, doloroso e angustiante Dragão é sim da tua conta! Eu tenho-o por tua causa e a cicatriz só abre quando tu e só tu me tocas, mais ninguém, porque ele sabe que tu és o único homem neste mundo que eu quero, seu parvo!- ela murmurou depois de ele fechar a porta. As lágrimas que ela havia segurado durante vários minutos cairam- Eu amo-te, seu estúpido! És o único que não consegue ver isso!

(¯·..·´¯)

Ela olhou para o relógio depois de acabar o seu café. Eram quatro da manhã. A tempestade estava enfraquecendo. Ela levantou-se e foi para perto da janela e abriu-a. O ar estava fresco, purificado pela chuva. Ainda haviam nuvens no céu e um pequeno e teimoso chuvisco caia. Ela olhou para a lua que iluminava o quarto escuro onde ela se encontrava. Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. A sua respiração parou ao sentir um leve toque no braço. Ela voltou-se depressa e viu Draco a meros centimetros dela, com os olhos escuros de desejo, fixando-a.

(¯·..·´¯)

Draco não tinha saido desde que falara com Ginny. Tinha se trancado na pequena biblioteca da cabana e decidira não sair até amanhecer. Mas os rugidos do seu estomago fê-lo mudar de ideias.

-Alohomora!- ele murmurou, destrancando a porta. Ele saiu e fechou a porta muito devagar julgando que Ginny estava dormindo e ele não a queria acordar. Ele dirigiu-se para a cozinha mas parou de repente quando viu uma forma feminina iluminada pelo luar. Ela usava um roupão verde que ele reconheceu como sendo dele e estava imersa nos seus pensamentos. Os raios de luar tornavam-na mais pálida, parecia uma ninfa. Ele nunca avira parecer tão pura e encantada. Ele caminhou até ela silenciosamente. Parou mesmo atrás dela e sentiu o doce aroma de menta que emanava dela, ou talvez fosse o ar que entrava pela janela com o vento. A pele dela parecia tão suave e deliciosa, o cabelo ruivo caido sobre os ombros delicadamente. Ele não conseguiu conter-se e tocou-a no braço gentilmente.

Ela virou-se de repente e olhou-o direito nos olhos. Os olhares prenderam-se e perderam-se um no outro. Draco conseguia ver a dúvida nos olhos dela mas era quase invisível, escondida pelo desejo dela. "Não cometas este erro novamente! Não podes cair na mesma armadilha duas vezes. Não sejas estúpido e afasta-te dela agora mesmo!" a sua razão gritou mas ele afastou-a. "Eu amo-a e neste momento não quero saber de mais nada!" ele argumentou. Muito lentamente, ele aproximou os seus lábios dos dela. Ela respirava devagar, ele mal conseguia sentir o ar que ela expirava nos seus lábios. Viu-a fechar os olhos e render-se. Ele não aguentou e roçou os seus lábios nos dela suavemente, quase como uma leve brisa.

(¯·..·´¯)

"Isto está errado! Marcus vai matá-lo se descobre!" uma pequena voz avisou dentro da cabeça dela. "O Draco é mais forte que o Flint!" ela contradisse. "Sim, mas o Flint pode por o Draco em Azkaban e fazer com que ele receba um beijo, e acredita, não serás tu a beijá-lo mas sim um DEMENTOR!" a voz gritou-lhe mas quando ela sentiu a respiração dele na pele dela, qualquer pensamento que ela tivesse, apagou-se.

Ela abriu os olhos e Draco continuava próximo dela, com os seus lábios a dois centimetros dos dela. O olhar dele fê-la arrepiar-se.

-És linda!- ele disse com voz rouca antes de dar-lhe um beijo delicado e nos lábios- E eu...- ele continuou depois de afastar os lábios dos dela.

-Tu...? ela sussurrou cheia de esperança.

-Eu quero-te tanto!- Ginny sentiu as suas pernas fraquejarem enquanto ele delineava os lábios dela com a ponta da língua.- Eu desejo-te Gin!- ele continuou, afastando-se dela e olahndo-a com admiração durante longos segundos- mais do que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo!

Ele deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e ela sentiu um novo arrepiu espalhar-se pelo seu corpo. Ela estava quase gritando, mas ele continuava calmo. Ele desceu as mãos dele dos braços até ás ancas dela epuxou-a para ele. Sentir o corpo frágil dela contra o seu forte, fez o desejo dele aumentar. Ela acariciou os ombros dele, o pescoço e subiu até ao cabelo. Ele subiu até aos lábios dela e beijou-a. Despois afastou-se e contemplou-a. Os olhos, o nariz, as sardas, os lábios. Tudo nela era perfeito. Ele tocou o lábio inferior dela com o seu polegar e ela deu-lhe um pequeno beijo.

Cada movimento de ambos era cuidadoso e calmo como se qualquer movimento bruto ou repentino fosse quebrar o momento. Aquilo era diferente. Não era apenas um desejo incontrolável. Era muito mais que isso. A respiração de Draco era profunda, e repleta de paixão, no entanto era controlada, como se ele não quisesse se apressar. Os lábios dele procuraram os dela com delicadeza. Ele saboreou-a até sentir os doces lábios abrirem-se e ele deslizou a lingua entre eles. Ela conseguiu ouvir um gemido escapar da sua garganta, revelando ansiedade. Ela tinha esquecido tudo. A dor que percorria as suas costas não era nada comparado com o devastador desejo que ela sentia naquele momento. Ela rodeou o pescoço dele com os seus braços enquanto que ele acariciava as costas dela.

-Diz-me o que queres!- ele disse com voz rouca, quebrando o beijo.

-Tu! Apenas tu!- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e ela entrelaçou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, afastando-se um pouco para lhe dar acesso completo ao seu pescoço e peito. Draco colocou uma mão nas costas dela. Ele sentia o tecido suave do roupão contra a pele dela. Com os seus lábios, ele removeu o roupão um pouco para revelar um dos seios dela e beijou-o delicadamente.

Levou-a até ao quarto e deitou-a nos lençóis ensaguentados. Ginny abriu o resto do roupão delicadamente enquanto ele admirava o corpo dela. Ele tirou a roupa e deitou-se ao lado dela, beijando-lhe o ombro.

-És deliciosa!- ele murmurou, com os seus olhos cinzentos escuros presos nos dela.

Ela estremeceu quando ele tocou o seu mamilo com a ponta da sua lingua. Depois beijou o pescoço dela, e moveu os seus lábios para os dela, beijando-a ardentemente. Ela retribuiu o beijo, acariciando o cabelo dele, o seu pescoço, os seus musculos. Ele deslizou a mão da anca dela até á coxa. Os dedos dele tocaram o interior da coxa levemente fazendo-a parar de respirar. Ele abriu-lhe as pernas delicadamente e colocou-se por cima, preenchendo-a suavemente. Ela sentiu o calor tomar conta dela. Ela arqueou-se e mexeu a anca, deixando-se perder naquela maravilhosa intimidade.

Ele tentava se controlar mas aquelas sensações eram alucinantes. Quando a sentiu quase no climax, ele pressionou o seu corpo contra o dela, sentindo-a completamente.

Quando tudo terminou, ele deitou-se ao lado dela e fechou os olhos. Quando o calor do momento se evaporou ele notou que mais uma vez tinha caido na armadilha da mulher que abraçava.

Ela sentiu-o deitar-se ao seu lado mas agora que o seu corpo arrefecia, a dor tornava-se insopurtável. Ela sentia vontade de gritar mas não podia. Estava se tornando difícil respirar. Ele tinha a mão sobre o estomago dela. Ela só conseguiu forças para se afastar dele e se levantar. Mas já foi tarde. Tinha perdido demasiado sangue e a dor era demasiado forte. Perdeu as forças e caiu no chão insconsciente.

Draco olhou para o corpo ensaguentado dela caindo ao chão e levantou-se o amis depressq que pôde, impedindo-a de cair com demasiada força. Pegou nela e colocou-a na cama e depois afastou-se. Que havia feito ele? O Dragão era agora uma mancha enorme de sangue e ela mal respirava. Ele só conseguiu pensar numa coisa. Levou-a para St. Mungo's e disse ao médico que a encontrára assim numa rua deserta. Depois de se certificar que ela não corria perigo, desapareceu, fugiu dela.

N/A: Isto era um capítulo de uma história que comecei a escrever há já muito tempo, posso dizer que foi a primeira fanfic que escrevi e nunca publiquei. Encontrei-a há uns meses, publiqueia em ingles e eu até gosto dela. Traduzi-a e dependendo das reviews, pensarei se coloco o resto da história ou não. Por isso avisem: acham que vale a pena continuar a história?


	2. Desejo Indesejado

**(¯·.(¯·.(¯·.Desejo Indesejado.·´¯).·´¯).·´¯)**

**Flashback**

_Fazia dois anos que ele tinha regressado do Canadá com a sua mãe. Eles tinham fugido para lá quando a guerra rebentara. O seu pai tinha morrido uns meses atrás e a sua mãe tinha ficado bastante doente por isso ele decidiu fugir dali e assim o fez. Agora, cinco anos depois de Harry Potter ter morto Voldemort, ele estava sentado na sua sala de estar na Mansão Malfoy. Severus Snape estava sentado na cadeira ao seu lado, com um copo de Firewhisky na sua mão direita, olhando para a lareira com uma expressão divertida._

_-De que é que elas tanto falam?- embora Draco tivesse sido ensinado a ser um homem paciente, a sua curiosidade quase o queimava. A jovem mulher que estava falando com Narcissa Malfoy no quarto ao lado intrigava-o. Ela era a mais linda e misteriosa mulher que ele alguma vez vira. Era difícil imaginá-la como uma Weasley que em tempos corria os corredores de Hogwarts atrás de Harry Potter._

_-Julguei que tivesses aprendido que não se deve intrometer nos assuntos privados dos outros!?- Snape olhou para o jovem homem que estava sentado ao seu lado, impressionado por ver um Malfoy, os mestres da descrição e controlo, tão curioso. Embora a face de Draco estivesse séria, Snape conseguia ver uma sombra de antecipação nos olhos dele._

_-Eu não me estou intrometendo, elas só estão tirando o meu tempo! Eu tenho coisas para fazer!- ele disse aborrecido com o comentário de Snape._

_-Ela atrai-te?_

_-Quem?_

_-Não finjas que não sabes quem._

_-Ela está... diferente! Não é o que eu esperava que ela se tornasse._

_-Eu conheço-te melhor do que querias. Mas eu não toco mais no assunto. Então, como está Miss Parkinson?_

_Draco suspirou. Ele não queria falar de Pansy agora. Desde o dia em que ele regressara do Canadá que ela não o largava. Ele tinha tentado fazê-la perceber que ele não queria nada com ela mas ela simplesmente não desistiu. Até um dia, que ele foi a casa dela tentar fazê-la perceber de uma vez que tinha acabado e encontrou demasiados Slytherins ali. Ele ficou desconfiado e agora ele queria descobrir a razão de tantos antigos seguidores de Voldemort reunidos, pois aquela não tinha sido a primeira vez que ele encontrara o pai de Pansy numa reunião suspeita com antigos Devoradores da Morte._

_-Ela está óptima!- ele acabou por dizer._

_Depois o silêncio caiu entre eles. Snape observou Draco. Draco parecia estar numa guerra com ele próprio e Snape percebia isso. Ele estava lutando contra os seus instintos mais primitivos._

_-Porque não admites?- Snape disse, sorrindo deliciado com o efeito da pergunta. Draco moveu-se inquietamente na cadeira._

_-Admitir o quê?- Draco perguntou por sua vez, num tom completamente natural. Mas ele sabia o que Snape estava perguntando, mas ele não admitira que estava sentindo uma atracção por uma Weasley, por mais bonita que ela fosse._

_-Que estás interessado nela?_

_-Interessado?- Draco disse fingindo não perceber o que Snape queria saber._

_-Sim! Interessado em Ginny Wealsey!_

_-Não, nao estou!- ele disse friamente. Ele jamais iria responder sinceramente áquela pergunta._

_-Não me enganas, Draco._

_-Estás a ver coisas onde só existe curiosidade._

_-Claro. Com certeza. Se assim o dizes. Mas lembra-te que quanto mais tentamos reprimir mais o sentimento tentará se revelar. Conseguirás contê-lo?- Snape disse com um sorriso divertido. Ele conseguia fazer Draco duvidar das suas próprias capacidades._

_-Eu controlo o meu corpo e a minha mente._

_A porta abriu-se e duas mulheres saíram da biblioteca. Uma tinha cabelo louro tal como o de Draco mas com alguns fios prateados, pele pálida e madura e olhos azuis. A outra era também pálida, mas o seu cabelo era de um ruivo flamejante, os seus olhos eram suaves e doces como o chocolate e estava no auge da sua juventude e beleza. Ambas eram elegantes e saíram sorrindo._

_Snape levantou-se, Draco fez o mesmo._

_-Severus, julgo que temos um assunto para discutir?!" Narcissa indicou a Snape para entrar na biblioteca com um movimento da mão.- Draco, Ms. Wealsey vai dormir aqui esta noite. Leva-a ao quarto de hóspedes ao lado do teu, por favor.- e dito isto, a mulher loura entrou na biblioteca e fechou a porta, deixando os dois jovens sozinhos, num silêncio constrangedor._

_Draco acabou dizendo para Ginny ir á sua frente. Ele seguiu-a lentamente, dando-lhe indicações para onde deveria ir. Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro que a pele dela emanava pela distância a que estavam. Ela cheirava a baunilha, a pele dela parecia suave como seda. Ela tinha crescido e se tornado numa bela e atraente mulher. Draco não podia se negar de que o seu corpo desejava-a embora a sua mente lhe ordenasse para se controlar._

_-É muito longe?- a suave voz dela acordou-o dos seus pensamentos e ele estava-lhe grato. Mais um daqueles pensamentos e ele tinha a agarrado ali no corredor e ele não tinha a certeza do que era capaz de fazer._

_-Não, é já depois daquela esquina._

_-Ok! Estou cansada. Preciso mesmo de um longo banho e uma cama quente.- ela disse acariciando o seu pescoço e Draco não conseguiu evitar os seus olhos de se colarem no movimento das suas mãos no esbelto pescoço. Ele queria tocá-la, ele queria relaxar com ela no banho e aquecê-la na cama._

_"Controla-te, Malfoy! Esquece este estúpido desejo, ela é uma Weasley, uma parva Weasley que tu humilhaste e escarneceste há alguns anos atrás! Ela é a mesma amante de Muggles que era e que tu sempre odiaste." Draco disse a si mesmo, ele estava começando a se descontrolar, ele tinha que esquecer esta súbita atracção, mas como poderia ele se ela estava mesmo á sua frente, caminhando como um felino, com toda a sua graciosidade e calma e falando de banhos e camas? Com estas palavras a mente dele encheu-se de imagens eróticas do corpo dela nu e molhado, os lábios dela nos dele, o corpo dele sobre o dela numa guerra de desejo e lençóis. "Pára com isso! Que se passa contigo? Nunca foste assim, geralmente são elas que sobem paredes para estarem contigo, não tu. Que se passa contigo Malfoy?" o cérebro dele gritou._

_-Eu vou dizer a um elfo para te preparar um banho e por a cama pronta.- ele disse._

_-Obrigada!- ela respondeu. Era a primeira vez que ela estava completamente sozinha com o Malfoy desde que ele voltara do Canadá. Ela não ansiava nada por este momento. Há já alguns meses que ela tinha parado de negar a si mesma que se sentia atraida pelo homem que um dia tinha sido o rapaz mais insopurtável de Horgwarts. Desde que Narcissa se tinha voluntariado para ajudar as vitimas da guerra que ela e Ginny tinham se tornado amigas. Narcissa era ainda olhada com desconfiança por todos, era considerada uma intrusa. Ginny tinha perdido a familia e muitos amigos, sentia-se só e afastada de todos os restantes, Viu em Narcissa uma amiga mais velha e julgou que se podiam ajudar mutuamente._

_Esta proximidade entre as duas não ajudara nada quanto ao facto de Ginny estar a nutrir um súbito interesse pelo herdeiro das riquezas Malfoy. Ela tinha a certeza de que não passava de uma atracção física, era impossível negar que Draco Malfoy não era atraente, era dos homens mais atraentes da comunidade mágica. Além disso ela estava carente. Tinha estado muito tempo sozinha. Harry e ela tinham concordado em se afastar. Ele estava demasiado ocupado com a guerra e ela merecia melhor. Ela sofrera com a decisão mas acabou recuperando. E passára a guerra sem vida amorosa. No entanto, um ano antes, ela começara a ter sentimentos pela última pessoa que ela imaginaria que podia ter._

_Naquela noite, Narcissa convencera-a a passar a noite lá em vez de ficar sozinha no seu apartamente. Ginny tentara dizer não mas Narcissa era teimosa e a rapariga acabou dizendo que sim._

_Narcissa e ela não trabalhavam apenas comas vítimas. Narcissa era agora um Membro da Ordem da Fénix. Estavam trabalhando numa nova missão. Por todo o país, pequenas disputas e guerrilhas estavam causando inquietação na instável comunidade mágica. A guerra tinha acabado há apenas cinco anos e ainda haviam muitos dos seguidores de Voldemort ainda estavam por aí. A missão de Ginny era descobrir o que Marcus Flint tinha a ver com tudo aquilo. Ele já tinha sucumbido ao charme de Ginny, era agora só uma questão de tempo até ela ganhar a sua confiança._

_Mas todo o seu corpo entrava em guerra com a sua razão quando estava perto de Draco. Ele tinha a capacidade de fazê-la sentir-se fraca e ela nunca se sentira fraca desde os seus onze anos. Mas ela tinha que se controlar e esconder aquele desejo. Ela tinha que se dedicar a Flint, descobrir quais os planos dele. Oh sim, ele estava planeando alguma coisa, ela sentia-o na maneira como ele falava e olhava para todos tentando perceber se alguém suspeitava de alguma coisa, na maneira como ele desconfiava de toda a gente. Ela só tinha que descobrir quais eram os planos dele. Ela não achava que fosse difícil, Flint era fácil de seduzir com apenas alguns truques que Narcissa lhe tinha ensinado. Era esse o papel de Narcissa, ajudar Ginny a conquistar um Slytherin como Flint, porque os Slytherins não são todos iguais, como ela uma vez julgara._

_A primeira vez que ela se encontrara com Flint, ele simplesmente não lhe resistiu. Tão fácil, tão chato. Ela gostava de desafios, e Marcus Flint não o era. No entanto ela não podia deixar o seu espírito aventureiro tomar conta dela e arriscar perder a pequena confiança que já ganhara de Flint. E tudo correria maravilhosamente se não fosse a existência de um outro Slytherin, tão diferente de Flint. Bastava Draco olhar para ela que ela sentia como se estivesse queimando por dentro. Bastava uma troca de olhares entre os seus olhos cor de chocolate com os cinzentos dele para ela se sentir vulnerável á vontade dele, um sinal do que ele queria e ela lhe daria. Todo o corpo dele transmitia força, masculinidade, poder, a sua aura era misteriosa, o seu olhar escondia mil e um segredos que ela adoraria descobrir. Ele era um homem que conseguiria fazer um Deus Grego sentir-se envergonhado. Ele era o desafio perfeito mas ela não podia aceitar esse desafio, ela tinha que lutar contra os seus próprios instintos se queria cumprir a missão com sucesso. Além disso, ela estava falando de Draco Malfoy, o homem que repugnava os Weasleys, ela nunca seria suficientemente boa para ele, por isso era melhor tirá-lo da cabeça, ela tinha que esquecer aquele desejo indesejado._

_-Aqui está! O teu quarto é este. A porta de vidro conduz-te até á varanda deste andar. O meu quarto é do lado direito, se precisares de alguma coisa, estou lá. Boa noite Ms. Weasley!- a voz dele trouxe-a de volta para a realidade._

_-Obrigada Mr. Malfoy, é um perfeito anfitrião!- ela disse e entrou no quarto._

_(¯·..·´¯)_

_Ela não conseguia dormir, a simples lembrança de que ele estava a alguns metros dela, separado por uma única pare fazia a pele dela arder. Ela queria-o perto dela, tocando-a, amando-a, fazendo-a a mulher dele. Ela rolou na cama vezes sem conta, mas não havia maneira de fazer a sua cabeça descansar, só conseguia pensar nele. Por isso ela desistiu e decidiu ir á rua durante uns minutos. Era uma noite quente de Verão. O vento era suave mas não frio e o luar iluminava a varanda envolvendo-a num ambiente tão confortável. Ela saiu vestindo apenas a sua camisa de noite. Ela sabia que devia vestir mais alguma coisa, o tecido era quase transparente e ela não usava muito mais do que aquilo. Seria muito desconfortável e embaraçante se alguém a encontrasse daquela maneira. Mas eram três horas da manhã, quem iria estar lá fora?_

_(¯·..·´¯)_

_Draco tinha demasiadas coisas na cabeça para conseguir adormecer por isso decidiu espairecer um pouco para se acalmar. Ele saiu pela porta de vidro que dava para a varanda, decido a sentar-se nos cadeirões que estavam na rua e ficar observando e escutando a floresta dos terrenos da mansão. Aquela floresta emanava confiança e poder. _

_Ele sentou-se e ficou olhando para a lua. Ele ouviu a porta do quarto ao lado abrir-se e alguém saiu. Ele desviou os olhos da lua para ver quem saía. Ele não estava preparado para o que viu. Parecia uma deusa mítica, uma daquelas que ele havia estudado e admirado quando ainda era adolescente. Era a visão mais encantada e perfeita que ele já tivera. Todo o corpo dela transmitia magia, sensualidade, desejo e ao mesmo tempo pureza, perfeição, juventude. Draco já tinha visto a mais belas criaturas do mundo mas não havia veela que conseguisse alcançar aquele nível de beleza e pureza. Era quase irreal. O luar penetrando pelo suave tecido da camisa da noite dela e revelando a forma do delicado corpo dela, envolvendo-o delicadamente. Draco sentiu vontade de arrancar o tecido e substitui-lo pelo seu corpo. Ela ainda não notara a presença dele, e ele não queria fazer-se notar e quebrar aquele momento mágico. Mas mesmo quando a sua mente lhe dizia para se manter quieto e apreciar aquela visão, o corpo dele pedia por mais. Ele queria ser capaz de tocá-la, ter a certeza que ela era real. Por isso ele levantou-se silenciosamente e aproximou-se._

_-Não conseguias dormir?_

_Ela estremeceu ao ouvi-lo falar. Ela não estava á espera que alguém estivesse acordado, muito menos que ele estivesse acordado. Ela voltou-se para ele e conteve a respiração. Ele usava apenas umas calças de pijama de cetim verde escuro. Tinha o cabelo despenteado de uma maneira sensual. Todo o corpo dele parecia estar envolvido numa aura de poder. A postura dele era perfeita, moldada por muitos anos de regras de etiqueta e aristocracia. Ele tinha o corpo perfeito, bem torneado e musculado. Ele era a perfeição em pessoa, fisicamente, ele era tudo o que ela sempre sonhara. Mas era só fisicamente e ela conseguiu compor o seu pensamento._

_-Não. Tinha apenas muitas coisas na cabeça. Tu?_

_-A mesma coisa.- Ele disse. "Mas quem estava no meu pensamento eras tu e como gostaria de te tocar... mas que diabo, controla-te Draco, és um Malfoy, tu controlas a tua vontade e os teus desejos, não são eles que te controlam a ti!" ele ordenou-se silenciosamente._

_-Problemas?_

_-Não exactamente._

_-Preocupações?- ela insistiu._

_-Sim, de certa forma. Quando tudo parece estar a correr na perfeição, aparece alguém que consegue fazer os teus planos quase ruírem com um único olhar._

_-Estou a ver. Pansy Parkinson não te está facilitando as coisas?_

_-A Parkinson está óptima, é só eu estalar os dedos e ela vem correndo para os meus braços. É por isso que eu não os estalo.- ele disse com um sorriso escarninho nos lábios._

_-Não gostas dela? Ela não te atrai?- "Meu Deus, mulher, controla-te. Porque estás fazendo essa pergunta, não tens nada com isso. E estás andando em piso escorregadio, podes não gostar da resposta!" ela pensou._

_-Ela é atraente mas não me atrai. Acho que não o vai conseguir fazer até eu tirar-te da minha cabeça.- ele disse sem se aperceber. _

_"Ouviste o que disseste? Acabas-te de dizer... bolas, lindo Draco! COMO PUDESTE SER TÃO DISTRAÍDO?" a sua cabeça gritou-lhe._

_Ela não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira. Ela deveria estar tendo miragens auditivas. Todo o corpo dela foi percorrido por um arrepio ao deparar-se com os olhos escurecidos dele fixando os dela. Ela só conseguia pensar em beijá-lo._

_Ele olhou para ela, sabia que o erro já estava feito e ele não podia negar que tudo o que queria agora era beijá-la, tocá-la, fazer amor com ela. No entanto tinha duas opções: pedir desculpa e retirar-se ou fazer o que o seu corpo pedia. Esta última opção era tão mais tentadora e pela primeira vez na sua vida, Draco Malfoy deu-se ao luxo de perder o controlo sobre si mesmo._

_Ele aproximou-se dela. Aquela proximidade fez o coração dela bater mais depressa. A respiração dele roçava agora os lábios dela. Ela sentiu-se enfraquecer, o seu corpo estremeceu. Os olhos dele eram como só de um tigre. Ele era tão forte tão incrível, perigosamente hipnotizante. Ela já não tinha controlo sobre as suas acções, nem sobre a sua razão. Como podia ela resistir-lhe?_

_Ele sentiu o cheiro suave da pele dela envolvê-lo e o seu desejo aumentou. Ele colocou uma mão á volta da cintura dela e puxou-a para si, cobrindo os suaves lábios dela com os seus. Eram tão doces, tão quentes. A pele dela era exactamente como ele pensava, sedosa, macia, apetitosa. Lentamente ele começou a puxar a camisa dela para cima até onde as mãos dele descansavam. Muito calmamente ele tirou a camisa e contemplou a visão da perfeição. Ele apertou-a contra ele, sentindo a pele dela contra a dele ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma febre de paixão tomar conta dele._

_Ela já não tinha vontade própria. A vontade era toda dele, ele que a fizesse dele, ele que a tocasse. Ela sentia que não se conseguia mexer. No entanto mexia-se. Arqueava o corpo tentando unir-se a ele, mesmo ainda tendo peças de roupa. Toda ela ansiava por ele, pelo corpo dele, pela força dele, pelo poder dele, pela magia dele. Ela nunca se tinha sentido assim, nunca tinha desejado tanto alguém ao ponto de se descontrolar daquela maneira. Era como se uma estranha força os atraísse um para outro, como íman poderoso que não deixaria que se afastassem._

_-Está alguém no jardim!- ele afastou-se de repente._

_-O... o quê?- ela disse confusa. Estava tão embriagada por toda aquela paixão que não conseguia pensar lucidamente._

_-Está alguém entre os arbustos, espiando-nos. Consigo senti-lo!- e assim o momento se quebrou._

_(¯·..·´¯)_

_Ele não conseguia pensar direito, estava cego pelo desejo mas um raio de maldade atravessou-lhe a mente e bloqueou os movimentos dele. Alguém os estava espiando. Alguém impuro, alguém com pensamentos cruéis, alguém com a intenção de magoar... magoá-la. Ele conseguia quase cheirar no ar._

_-Está alguém no jardim!- "E está contente por ver o nosso beijo, uma alegria perigosa e diabólica!"_

_-O... o quê?- ele ouviu-a dizer, a confusão clara no olhar dela._

_-Está alguém entre os arbustos, espiando-nos. Consigo senti-lo!- "E vou descobrir quem e fazê-lo pagar pelo simples pensamento de querer magoar Ginny!" ele completou silenciosamente o que havia dito._

_Ele sentia o ódio crescendo rapidamente, a sua fúria tomando conta da sua mente e corpo. Ele foi até ás escadas no meio da varanda que davam para o jardim. O intruso respirou e essa foi a sua sentença de morte. Draco concentrou toda a sua magia, agora intensificada pela raiva, e fez o homem gritar de dor._

_-Crucio!- ele disse, sentindo a magia sair das suas próprias mãos. Há muito que ele aprendera a controlar a magia sem varinha._

_Os gritos do homem perturbaram o silêncio da noite. De um momento para o outro o céu escureceu, a lua desapareceu, uma assustadora sombra pareceu tomar conta da noite._

_-O que está acontecendo?- Snape apareceu vindo de um dos quartos daquele andar e olhou para Draco._

_-Quem está gritando?- Narcissa apareceu vinda do lado oposto a Snape. Parecia que todos os seres vivos que habitavam naquela casa tinham acordado com o barulho. Dentro da mansão, através das janelas, dezenas olhos esféricos, que pertenciam aos elfos domésticos, observavam a cena silenciosamente._

_Os gritos tornaram-se mais fracos até que se calaram. Mas ainda assim a noite parecia assombrada._

_-Ele estava sob a Maldição Imperius.- Draco olhou para o cadáver que estava deitado ao seu lado.- Era um dos meus homens e estava sendo controlado por outra pessoa, consegui ver isso nos olhos dele enquanto ele gritava. A Maldição Crucio acabou quebrando a Imperius mas já era muito tarde quando eu reparei. Alguém está usando os meus homens para me espiar.- ele olhou para cima, para Snape. Snape acenou com a cabeça e entrou na casa._

_(¯·..·´¯)_

_Ela ouviu o pobre homem gritar de dor. Aquela era a conhecida, furiosa e poderosa magia sem varinha dos Malfoy. Não era uma fúria descontrolada mas uma raiva medida. Cada passo que ele dava era pensando previamente, cada movimento que Draco fazia era consciente. Aquele tipo de poder e raiva fê-la tremer com medo. Como podia alguém ter tanta força, tanto poder, tanta maldade em si e usá-la tão pacificamente? Ela ouviu barulho e surpreendeu-se por encontrá-la quase nua. Ginny apanhou a sua camisa de noite e entrou no quarto. Vestiu um roupão e voltou lá para fora onde ouviu Draco dizendo:_

_-Ele estava sob a Maldiçãi Imperius.- ele olhou friamente para o corpo sem vida.- Era um dos meus homens e estava sendo controlado por outra pessoa, consegui ver isso nos olhos dele enquanto ele gritava. A Maldição Crucio acabou quebrando a Imperius mas já era muito tarde quando eu reparei. Alguém está usando os meus homens para me espiar.- ele olhou para cima, para Snape. Um olhar rápido, quase imperceptível, mas cheio de mensagens ilegíveis que só os dois homens conseguiam decifrar. Snape entrou na casa._

_-Quem julgas que é, querido?- Narcissa perguntou. Draco olhou para a sua mãe seriamente e depois olhou para Ginny. O coração dela quase paro. Aquele olhar significava qualquer coisa, ela conseguia senti-lo. Era como se ele estivesse tentando avisá-la ou acusá-la de alguma coisa. Ela só não percebia o quê._

_-Eu suspeito de alguém, mas não vou apontar nomes. È muito cedo, preciso ter a certeza!- ele subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto sem dizer mais nada ou olhar para alguma coisa._

_-O que achas disto Ginny?- Narcissa olhou para a jovem mulher . _

_-Eu não sei, só estou um pouco assustada com o que o homem viu!- ela pensou e pelos vistos também o disse em voz alta pois Narcissa perguntou:_

_-E o que foi que ele viu?- Narcissa suspeitava de qualquer coisa havia acontecido entre o seu filho e a bela jovem mulher que agora estava á sua frente um pouco atrapalhada._

_-Oh, não foi nada! Boa noite Narcissa!_

_-Boa noite, Ginny!- Narcissa sorriu vendo a rapariga entrar no quarto. Ela era perfeita para Draco, eles eram tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes._

_(¯·..·´¯)_

_Draco deitou-se na sua cama, tentando organizar os seus pensamentos. Ele sabia quem estava atrás do que acontecera. Desde Hogwarts que aquele canalha tentava deitá-lo abaixo, fazendo tudo o que podia para superá-lo, mas perdia sempre. Por isso Draco nunca se preocupara muito, ganhava sempre. No entanto, os acontecimentos daquela noite faziam-no sentir-se inseguro. O seu amigo agora tinha uma maneira de afectá-lo, de deitá-lo abaixo. Se Flint descobrisse que Draco sentia algo por Ginny seria desastroso, mesmo que aquela atracção fosse só física. Mas seria só atracção física? Claro que era! Ele era um Malfoy, os Malfoys não sentem mais do que paixão, ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava, nunca precisara responder àquela pergunta, nunca sentira aquilo por ninguém. Mas também não podia pedir a ninguém que lhe desse a resposta, principalmente não Snape, isso seria admitir que Ginny afectava-o mais do que devia. Ele teria que por aquela estranha febre pela ruiva de lado e concentrar-se nos seus planos._

_N/A: Eu ando tentando diversificar a minha escrita. Esta fic como podem ver é mais sexual que as outras, por isso não recomendo menores a lerem. Espero que gostem._


End file.
